Skinny Pete
|Last Appearance = |Relationships = Jesse Pinkman (friend) Badger (friend) Combo (friend) † |ElCamino Appearance = Yes |Residence = Skinny Pete's House}} "Skinny" Pete is one of Jesse Pinkman's longtime friends and a former drug runner of his. History Breaking Bad Season 1 Skinny Pete served time in the Los Lunas state prison with Tuco Salamanca and later introduced Jesse to the drug dealer. ") Season 2 Jesse later recruited Skinny Pete to deal his Blue Sky meth, although Pete was on probation. He was mugged by two addicts, Spooge and his lady, forcing Jesse to get the money and product back. After Badger was nearly arrested and Combo was killed, Pete quit dealing for Jesse, fearing his going back to prison and his own safety. After the RV's battery dies during Walt and Jesse's four day cook session, Jesse tries to call Skinny Pete to pick them up, but he gave Pete the wrong directions and eventually the cell phone battery runs out, leaving them stranded again. (Skinny Pete himself is both off-screen, and we only hear Jesse's voice during this episode) Season 3 Skinny Pete began attending Narcotics Anonymous meetings with Jesse and Badger to sell meth to the recovering drug addicts. He stopped selling when the NA meetings worked on him and he sobered up. When Jesse asks why he is still attending meetings, he replies "I'm on like Step Five!" Season 4 Skinny Pete broke the twelve step process by using crystal meth at Jesse's house while Jesse was recovering from his own emotional agony. Season 5 Pete and Badger purchased rolling equipment boxes from a musical supply store for Jesse and Walter White to use in their new Vamonos Pest meth scheme. Badger makes a new Star Trek script with Skinny Pete, and they both excitedly talk about it, while Jesse is in a chair, depressed. Pete and Badger helped Walt trick Elliot and Gretchen Schwartz into believing he'd hired hitmen to track them, by using laser pointers as fake sights, and make sure they give Walt Jr. his remaing money. El Camino Skinny Pete and Badger are playing a video game at Pete's house when a stranger knocks on the front door in the night. Pete discovers that the stranger at the door is Jesse Pinkman, who just escaped from the massacre Walter White initiated at Jack Welker's lab. Pete takes in Jesse and hides the car that Jesse used to escape from Jack Welker's lab, the El Camino that Todd Alquist drove. The next day, Pete gives Jesse a burner phone and Jesse uses it to call Old Joe to see about getting rid of the El Camino as Jesse, Pete and Badger watch the TV news and DEA SAC Ramey announces that Jesse Pinkman is a suspect and at large. Joe comes out and scans the car, now parked in Pete's back yard, and discovers that the car's LoJack was just activated and Joe advises Jesse to disappear because the Albuquerque Police Department and the DEA are locating the car and will be at Pete's house shortly. Joe drives away without the car and Pete devises a plan for Jesse, Badger and him to swap cars, leaving Pete with the El Camino, hoping that it will buy Jesse some more time and freedom. Pete tells Jesse that he intends to claim that Jesse came to him for help and they swapped pink slips as Pete has always wanted an El Camino. Jesse, now in Badger's Pontiac Fiero, drives off wearing Pete's clothes and with the remainder of the money that Pete and Badger have gotten from Walter White for their help in intimidating Gretchen & Elliot Schwartz. Though it doesn't appear in the movie itself, he is interrogated by the DEA in the trailer, which happened after the APD and DEA drove over to Pete's house, seized Todd's car and arrested Pete. He's shown inside the DEA's premises, telling his interrogators that he has no idea where Jesse could've gone, and adding that even if he knew he wouldn't tell, as he refuses to help them put Jesse back in captivity. Physical Appearance Skinny Pete, as his name might suggest, is skinny. Quotes Appearance ''Breaking Bad'' Trivia *Skinny Pete may be borderline illiterate, as he is seen spelling "street" wrong and having trouble reading his own writing. However, he's surprisingly articulate compared to his friends and shows signs of an impressive intellect at times. *Charles Baker is a talented pianist. The writer wrote in a scene of Skinny Pete playing "Solfeggietto" by C.P.E. Bach on the piano to demonstrate this. *Skinny Pete is one of three characters (along with Badger and Steven Gomez) to appear in all five seasons, despite not being main cast members. ** He and Badger are the only two supporting cast members to appear in and survive all five seasons. *Skinny Pete is one of the few characters whose last name remains unknown. (Assuming his name isn't literally "Skinny Pete") *Skinny Pete drives a 1972 Ford Thunderbird. * Skinny Pete's father is most likely a contractor as Skinny Pete mentioned him and his profession when he offered to fix Jesse's ceiling. * Throughout most of "El Camino," Jesse wears Skinny Pete's signature hat which he gives to Jesse to help hide. * Despite his appearance, Skinny Pete appears to be the most well off financially among his friends, given his home is well furnished comparatively to Jesse's and Combo's homes. es:Skinny Pete Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Jesse's friends Category:Criminals Category:Finale characters Category:Season 1 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 2 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 4 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 5A characters (Breaking Bad) Category:El Camino characters Category:Walt's drug empire Category:Characters from Breaking Bad in El Camino Category:Minisodes characters Category:Main characters (El Camino) Category:Season 5B characters (Breaking Bad)